Three Words TWOSHOT
by degrassi-is-love
Summary: Clare finally says those three words to Eli, what happens when he doesn't say them back, will he realize his true feelings, and have the courage to expose them  horrible at summeries, just read"
1. Chapter 1

TWOSHOT

ELI'S POV

_We were outside of school when it happened. It was about 6:45, the sun was setting. Clare and I had stayed after to help out with the drama production, like we normally did. Her being the stage manager and me just assisting back stage. The show was in a week, so we had to stay late at school practically every day. As everyone was on break, we snuck outside and sat on the degrassi steps. We were making out, it was incredible. No many how many times we kissed, it was with as much passion and lust then the first time, and even more each time. Suddenly, she pulled away. I looked at her, even in her plain Degrassi Drama t shirt she looked incredible. _

_ "You're beautiful" I said, then leaned in to kiss her more, it was like a drug, once I started it was pretty dificult to just stop._

_ She then just blushed, look into my eyes with her perfect big blue ones, and then said the three words that would change everything_

_ "I Love You"_

I was a moron. A complete, absolute total moron. You know those tv shows where that one jackass guy replies to his girlfriend finally confessing their love for him by saying someone along the lines of "thank you, or nice to know" because of freak out mode, well that was me. After she said she loved me, I completely froze. The words that flew out of my mouth were "Oh" That's right, that's it. Oh. I instantly regretted it, as soon as I saw the look on her face. Her eyes completely lost all shine, she stood up, and said "Never mind, I guess". And then she just walked away. I tried to find her backstage, but she just stayed locked in the sound booth, refusing even look over in my direction

I had felt horrible. Throughout our relationship, I had unfortuantely, seen her broken so many times. But this was possibly the worst, I felt horrible for being responsible for that. What kind of person was I? To cause such a perfection person pain. The worst part was, it wasn't that I didn't love her, I was 90% sure I did, how could I not, she was clare, _my _clare. We had been through so much together. She was there for me when I had to deal with my anexity with coming to turns with having to give up my indiviusuality, and I was there for her when she was coming to terms with who she really was. We were perfectly imperfect. There was only one thing holding me back from saying those 3 words, those 3 short, ever so complex words.

_"Why can't you say it Eli, we'v been together for 4 freaking months, if I can say it why can't you"_

_ "Jules, you're not being fair, I just need to think straight for a second"_

_ "What is there to think about? you either love me or you don't"_

_ " It's not that simple, I Love You are three such major words, you know how I feel about you"_

_ "No Eli, I don't think I do...I shouldn't have to deal with this, after all we'v been together, are you even capable of emotions"_

_ "Please jut calm down, I'll say it when I'm ready, you know I'm bad with this stuff"_

_ "What stuff? you need to let go of your whole tortured soul mantra and just learn to feel, Eli Please"_

_ "I don't need this, I don't need to be pressured like this, why are you being such a bitch?"_

_ "Nice Eli. Real Nice. Do you know what go to hell, Don't talk to me again, I'm done with this"_

And that was it. The last conversation I ever had with Julia. The last conversation I would ever have with her. The conversation that killed her. I Love You were three words that could kill. I always thought I would be ready to say it to clare. Deep down I knew, as close I had been with Julia, as much as I liked her, maybe even loved her. It was different with Clare. Clare had quickly become everything. Somehow she managed to get me, and I managed to get her to.

Suddenly, after having this mental rant, I wasn't 90% sure I loved clare.

_"You Have Pretty Eyes"_

_"I wouldn't expect anything less"_

_" assigned us as partners because she thought you needed to take risks"_

_"You don't have to impress me"_

_"There's something between us Eli and You Know it"_

_"Twist my rubber arm, girlfriend"_

_"Could you be more smug?"_

_"Scared to keep up with me?"_

_"I can't believe this"_

_"I Don't Know who I am"_

_"Come On, Live Dangerously"_

_"I Love You"_

I was 100% sure, I was in love with her.

That's it, I wasn't going to lose her, the way I lost Julia. I loved Clare with everything in me, and it was about time she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

ELI'S POV

I put on my degrassi drama t-shirt and went into morty to drive to school, It was 6:00 P.M on a friday night, but there was a dress rehearsal for the show, and I had to help out backstage. And there was no way I was going to miss tonight, Clare had been ignoring my calls, and this was the only place there was no way she could ignore me.

I got to school at around 5:30, I was a half hour early, which was a good thing, because knowing Clare, she would already be there. I walked in and immediately went into the theatre to search for Clare. As soon as I walked into the auditorium, I saw her quickly go behind her curtains into the sound booth, clearly trying to hide from me. I'm guessing she thought I didn't see her. I tried to open up the door to the sound booth, but she locked it. I knew she knew I was trying to open it, she just chose to ignore me. I sighed, I tried banging on the door, she just continued to ignore me, and put her stage manager headphones on. I could tell she still looked sad. I frowned, clearly I would have to take a different approach. I went back to the main part of the theatre and saw Wesley, the awkward kid who was working lighting had arrived. I ran up to him

"Wesley, do you have a paper and pen on you?"

He turned around, clearly terrified I was talking to him. I smirked, I found it hilarious I still had that effect on some people.

"Umm, of course" he stuttered fearfully, and handed it to me quickly

"Thanks Man" I said patting him on the back, and then I ran off back to the sound booth. Clare was still there of course, she was writing some notes on her clipboard. She had a tear in her eye, it was amazing how she was one of those people who still looked incredible, even in tears.

I quickly wrote on that piece of paper. And then knocked on the glass once. I could tell she wanted to look up, but she wasn't going to crack yet. I kept knocking harder and more consistently, until she finally turned around. Her expression was half annoyed, and half sad. I quickly pressed the piece of paper I had made to the glass.

It said, in big, black bold letters **i love you! **

She read the sign, and I instantly started to see her blue eyes light up, they way they always should be

She then blushed, and smiled. And finally unlocked the door.

Before she could say anything, I pinned her against the door, and started kissing her with all of the passion I had stored in me, and soon, she was doing the same right back. I put my arms on her waist pulling her as close to me as possible, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She then pulled away, glowing.

"Eli, wait,just cause I love you, doesn't mean you have to love me, you can wait until your ready to say it"

I smiled, not smirked, for once in my life, but smiled.

"I said it cause I mean it edwards, I love you, so much, and when I didn't say it before, it was because I was being an idiot, not because I didn't love you"

She looked down, smiling shyly, yet at the same time, it was one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen her wear.

"Are You Sure"

Before she could even finish the word sure, I sat down in the sound-booths chair and pulled her down with me, placing her into my lap. I crashed my lips into hers and put my hands through her curls.

"Does that answer your question?"


End file.
